Shadrue Marongisue (Elder Dragon)
Well....this is my second one, and this is an Elder Dragon..It's kinda ok...I guess.. Description... A dark dragon...seldom seen...and a few have survived...It has the power to control shadows and use them to attack..It is always found at nighttime so that it can use it's power to it's full potential... few who have reported to have seen it says that it literally covers the entire sky in black...and that the only thing you will see is it's shadow..and that by seeing it..means that judgement has come...it is widely known as...Death's Shade.. Random Trivia... *You can break it's horn twice. When you first broke the horn it will have small cracks around the tip. In the second one, it's horn is now sliced clean..off. *To break it's horn, dragon element damage that is needed is above 270. *To cut it's tail, it's hp must be below 25% *Only by cutting the horn, left and right front claws, the tail, and it's webbing can only it's power be decreased.(The sky looks a bit lighter and it can only use one shadow at a time.) *It also has a "Dragon Aura"(Upon entering the aura's radius, one will be inflicted with Dragonblight until he/she moves out of the radius.)This can be dispelled permanently by cutting all of it's claws. *It's roar is extraordinarily loud.Nothing can nullify it.(for now) *Like the Alatreon, you must kill it in a single quest. *It will never appear if you are in a hunting quest. It only appears in Slaying and gathering quests.Although in the guild there is a special mission for one to hunt this Dragon. *Blunt weapons work well on the legs, Cutting weapons on the horn and Tail, Bullets are effective on it's wings. Attacks....though a bit incomplete(lacks 6 attacks)...I'll be adding pix later on... *Claw Swipe - Moves it's right arm backward and slashes diagonal in front. Easy to predict,easy to dodge.Deals High Damage. *Double Claw Swipe - Dual version of Claw swipe.Each swipe deals High Damage. *Tail Swipe - Slams it's tail on the ground, then cracks it like a whip on either left or right side.Also easy to predict. Inflicts stun.Deals High Damage. *Dragon Breath - Kinda similar to a Deviljho's but it's smaller and faster.Inflicts Dragonblight(Obviously).Deals High Damage. *Horn Thrust - Bows it's head down, then thrusts outward using it's horn.Sends hunter flying.Deals Very High Damage. *Charge -Charges forward like what Elder Dragons do.Deals High Damage. *Turning Charge -A charge with a slight homing capablity. Will target area with more hunters in case they disperse.(Will scratch the ground with it's left hind foot first before attacking.) *Dragon Trail -Plants it's forefeet on the ground and breathes dragon breath around it and infuses it's forefeet withe the same element. After a few seconds it will charge around the area, leaving a trail of black flames which bestows dragonblight if touched. *Shadow Coat - Growls and envelops itself in the dark smoke.It does not deal damage,but it will use it's unique attacks when enveloped in this smoke.Can be dispelled temporarily if the damage inflicted on the head is high enough to make it flinch.Lasts roughly a minute. *Shadow Spike - Spikes will burst forth from the hunter's shadow(or the comrade's), damaging and throwing him/her away.Deals Very High Damage.Can only hit one target at a time.(Requires Shadow Coat) *Shadow Ball - Fires a Dark Ball of Flame towards the hunter.Slows the hunter's movement speed and inflicts Dragonblight.Deals High Damage. *Shadow Merge - It will vanish in thin air and attack from another angle.Paintball,Detect and Autotracker skills will temporarily be disabled.(Requires Shadow Coat) *Shadow Whip - Cracks it's tail like a whip and lashes it forward and forms an 8-shape trail.Deals Very High Damage.(Requires Shadow Coat) *Shadow Rush - While in the air, it will perform multiple jabs with it's claws(4 when in normal mode, 5 when in rage mode.)and thrusts with it's horn while quickly rushing forward.(A snarl will be heard before it performs this attack.)Deals Fatal Damage.Sends hunter flying.(Requires Shadow Coat) *Shadow Beam Attack Number 1- Stands on it's hindlegs, emits an ear-splitting roar, then fires a beam of darkness 60 degrees to the left then sweeps it toward the right.Deals Fatal Damage and Inflicts Dragonblight.Can be blocked by Guard Inc.(Requires Shadow Coat;Only performs this when not enraged.) *Shadow Beam Attack Number 2-Charges forward, then uses Shadow Merge then fires three small shadow beams.Deals Fatal Damage.Inflicts Dragonblight.Can be blocked by Guard Inc.(Requires Shadow Coat;Only performs this when enraged.) *Shadow Beam Attack Number 3-Roars like a Blos-type wyvern,then snaps it's mouth like a Agnaktor, then fires a Huge Beam of Darkness 120 degrees to the right, then quickly sweeps it to the left.Very hard to Dodge.It's the most annoying attack(for it could wipe out an entire party if not careful).Has a Huge Range.(Requires Shadow Coat;Only performs this when enraged.) *Shadow Fog -Breaths out fumes which reduces visibility on the area. Does no damage, but acts like a smokebomb, except that it's color is black.(Only works on humid areas.) *Shadow Pulse -Almost instantly sends a massive shockwave to lay ruin on it's foes. Fatal. (Requires Shadow Coat;Only performs this when on water.) *Shadow Flare -Taunts, and then fires a cone-shaped beam toward the front.Changes direction slightly. Fatal.Inflicts Fireblight.(Requires Shadow Coat,Only performs this when on lava.) *Shadowcraft -Plant's it's feet on the ground, growls, and summons weapon-like figure out from the shadows casted on the area(May it be the trees, rocks,debris, even hunters.). The Damage and effect depends on what type of weapon it calls out.(There are five types.) Only performs this when 10% of health is left. It may spam this up to 5 times.All weapon types have a 20% chance to appear per Shadowcraft.Also Requires Shadow Coat. **Sword - 3 swords spring up from a nearby object's shadow (or even the hunter's). Deals high damage and inflicts "Slashed" which drains health and stamina for a period of time. **Spear - 7 spears forming a circle springs up from a shadow of a hunter. The hunter does not take damage, only those that are near to him/her. Deals Normal damage and inflicts "Pierced" which slightly reduces health overtime and lowers defense. **Mace - 1 mace springs up from a hunter's shadow, knocking the hunter away. Deals normal damage and stuns. **Staff - 2 spinning staves spring up from a random number of the objects' shadows. Deals minimal damage and applies "Bonk" status, which makes any weapon that hits the hunter deals twice the damage and inflicts stun.(Even weapons from another hunter will and can damage the one with "Bonk" status.) **Scythe - 1 Large scythe appears from the dragon itself and slices through the air. Leaves exactly 1 hp. Luckily, it does not stagger the hunter. Armors (Incomplete) G-Rank Gunner Armor (Male) Grants: *Total Defense of 350 *7 Jewel Sockets SdrMgs-GF.jpg|G-Rank Gunner Armor (Female) With Light Bowgun (Power Barrel and Silencer included) SdrMgs-GM.jpg|G-Rank Gunner Armor (Male) With Heavy Bowgun (Power Barrel and Shield included below) *Auto-Reload *Blight Negate *Evade +1 G-Rank Gunner Armor (Female) Grants *Total Defense of 310 *9 Jewel Sockets *Auto-Relaod *Evade +2 Weapons will come....maybe after a week? Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon